Naruto: Of the Threshold PT I: Rise
by kain-nightroad
Summary: The Village of Hazamagakure... a mysterious place for those who have not found it. but those who decide to try and take advantage of its desolate location are in for a rude awakening from the leader of the village. this is the story of Kuyo Minamoto, his fiancee and his squad. Rated T for now, might change later down the road. ,..,


**Hello everyone. First off, I have to tell you all that my story 'Ruhiel of the Cheshire grin' is has been on hiatus and I'm sorry for not informing you all several months ago.**

**Well, here is my new story. It's a Naruto and Black Rock Shooter crossover.**

**It will be separated into two or three parts depending on how far into the Naruto story I plan to go. I will also make a character bio story as well for all characters that are important to the story. ^,..,^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Naruto, but I do own a few OCs and the plot to this story. Thank you**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon/Character titls"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

**Naruto: Of the Threshold PT I. Rise**

**~He is a talented student, and yet he is always alone~ Zaha Izuriha, leader of Hazamagakure**

Chapter 1: The Hermit 1

"Grey-sensei is this really where Mazuma-sensei's squad come to train?" asked a girl with short, neatly trimmed blackish red hair. She wore a black long sleeved cropped jacked, black shorts, and armored thigh high boots.

"Yes Saya" the grey haired woman next to the girl replied.

The two of them stood on the edge of a large canyon, from which the sounds of machine gun fire and explosions could be heard.

"Than why are we here?"

"Because I have to speak with Mazuma about training your kenjutsu. Plus don't you have to talk to Kuyo?" Nana Grey explained "Now come."

She than jumped into the canyon, quickly followed by her student.

=====Canyon of Lost Light====

A huge mechanical fist collided with the chest of a large beast and sent it hurdling back several yards.

"You have lost Motoko." came the monotones voice of a boy with short hazel hair that fell over his right eye. He wore a black long coat that clung to his thin frame, a black scarf with white flame designs on it around his neck, black pants and boots.

"Kuyo!" shouted Mazuma, a thin red headed man with a red coat and white pants. "I told you not to use your 'Devil Fists'!"

Kuyo flinched back at the scolding.

"And you!" Mazuma said as he rounded on a petite girl with short purplish black hair wearing a black jumpsuit. "Motoko! The point of this exercise was for you to stop relying on your chakra construct automaton so much in battle!"

"Sorry sensei" came Motoko's meek reply.

"Umm sensei" came the voice of a girl wearing a maid uniform, "we have guests, it's Grey-sensei and Irino."

Kuyo turned towards his squad mate at hearing Saya's name. He stood up as his devil arm turned back into chakra.

"Hello Mazuma, can I have a moment of your time?" asked Nana as she landed.

"Very well" the man replied. The two of them then sunk into the ground as if were made of black water.

After she landed Saya walked over to Kuyo.

Kuyo gaze lingered on the horned girl as she walked towards him, he noticed her eyes were focused on the ground. "What is on your mind?" he asked flatly.

"Well" she paused, "now that I am almost sixteen, my parents want to know when the ceremony should be held."

Kuyo's eyes softened, he remembered back a couple years when he and Saya had started dating. The next year his parents had decided to form a marriage contract between him and Saya, he was overjoyed even though he was incapable of showing it.

"How about a month after you turn, that way we will have enough time to prepare." Kuyo replied. His parents had died a month earlier, and without having set a specific date, only that he and Saya would merry after they both reached the age of sixteen. This left it up to Kuyo himself to determine the date.

"That's sounds great and all you two" came Maya's bored voice, getting their attention "But the middle of a training ground is not the place to discuss that!"

Maya held out her arm as pink chakra started to shape itself into a large black rifle.

"Because if you don't pay attention, you'll get hurt!" she stated as she ran forward. She stopped when she saw Saya look at her, than vanished.

"You should never threaten someone faster than you '**Maid Gunner**' or you'll die." Saya whispered from behind her. At that moment Maya felt cuts form all over her body.

Maya fell down as black and pink blood sprayed out of the cuts. She rolled her head to face Saya, fury in her pink eyes.

"Damn you '**Gold Saw**'" she cursed as she passed out.

"Sister!" cried Motoko as she ran up and knelt down, a few hand signs and she started to heal the fallen girl.

"That was harsh Saya, couldn't you have held back a little?"

Saya looked back at the small girl, a small smirk on her lips. "I did, if I hadn't she would have lost those limbs."

Motoko stared in disbelief at the busty brunette's words, anger evident in her green eyes. "You're an evil woman you know that '**Black Gold Saw**'"

"And your not?" asked Kuyo

"True" the small girl said as she finished the healing jutsu. She stood up and kicked her sister's ribs "Get up, your not dead yet"

"Bitch" Maya spat as a pink flame burst from her right eye.

"Pot and kettle Maya, pot and kettle" Kuyo said off handedly, two swords forming from his hazel chakra. He reached over his shoulder and pulled up his hood, leaving only his left eye visible, a hazel orange flame formed from it.

"Our students sure are vicious towards each other aren't they Mazuma?" asked Nana gaining the attention of the four teens.

"Indeed" Mazuma replied "now all of you front and center!" he commanded causing all four teens to quickly move into a line in front of the two jonin

"Good. **Maid gunner, Geshumaru, **and **Black Gold Saw**" he announced "Your efficiency in the field, quick wit and sharp decisions have earned all of you the rank of chunin. Congratulations"

Motoko and her sister hugged each other with joy, while Saya beamed with pride. All the while Kuyo looked expectantly at Nana Grey.

"And you **Black Chain Sword,** for your leadership abilities and skill with your chakra constructs have earned you the rank of jonin. **Lord SAHA** hopes you continue with such outstanding work in the future." The woman announced, she than walked up to the teen and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you Kuyo, your mother and father would be as well"

"Thank you Aunt Grey"

"To celebrate, we're all goin' out drinking!" exclaimed Mazuma eliciting an agreement from all of them.

[END]

**Well there yah go. The first chapter… took me several days to write it up. I had to go back to the Black rock shooter wiki to make sure I had Mazuma's description right. Turns out that I was describing the character named CKRY instead of Mazuma.**

**I will try to get chapter two up as fast as possible, but so far it is turning out to be longer than the first. So it will be a while before I finish writing it up.**

**Please Read and Review for me so I know how it was. Thank you**


End file.
